Wavers of an Angel
by XPKoganei4XP
Summary: Suoh could lose his One to something he cant prevent-the Fate of the World! Shounen ai UPDATED* Chapter 2 and Interlude!! WAIII ^_^
1. Fates Meeting

__

Author: XPKoganei4XP

__

Disclaimers: ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!!!! U can't own em......its just.........impossible O.O

__

Dedication: ALL fics go 2 Mami-San, who is FOREVER my inspiration. I FEEL SO BAD! I havent talked 2 her in the LONGEST (LONG LONG LONG) time! Well, this all goes 2 C-chan, my BETA (lets hope)

__

Rating: PG-13 for violence and such........I dunno

__

Warnings: Ummmm, yeah, I need some, ne? ^_^

__

Notes: Ok, this isnt really AU, but........I was just wondering what itd b like 2 write a fic where Nokoru finds out WHY CLAMP School was created and what it hides within its walls. If u've ever seen X the TV series, u'll know what Im talking about. Yeah, I havent read the manga-it might b in there, 2, but CLAMP School is NOT just a school-it was built for a WHOLE different reason. In the manga of CLAMP School, if Nokoru already knows, then GOMEN! This fic will make NO SENSE. If u just own the series, YAAAAAAAAY, ur on MY level! O! I guess I should put this in the WARNINGS, but......*shrug* THIS IS SHOUNEN AI! I HATE NAGISA!!!! If she hadnt been there (and also Yudaiji-kun), then Suoh and Nokoru wouldve ended up 2gether! GRRRRRRRRRRR! Well, ^_^ they end up together in THIS, so XP.

O.O Errrrr, thats not directed at CLAMP, btw, just.........someone..........yeah *sweatdrop* I cant say I hate Yudaiji tho, cause me kno that him and Nokoru prolly had a nice life together, and I DO like that pairing if no Suoh and Nokoru, sooooo…………

OMAE NO BAKA! GO READ!!!!!!!!

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

The clock struck midnight, and the tower was bathed in the palest of moonlights. The world slept on.

..........._Nokoru_........

..........._little.......Nokoru............._

............Nokoru.............step into *my* world,.........Nokoru......

As Imonoyama Nokoru slipped further into the darkness, a presence filled his dreams, and the surroundings came together to form a dimly lit blue atmospere.

The voice called out again. ............_Nokoru............._

Suddenly, everything was enveloped in darkness once more.

The world woke up.

"......Kaicho......"

Silence

"......Kaicho?"

..............

"Kaicho!"

"KAICHO!!!!" 

*BAM* A pile of stapled papers was thrown into the surprised blonde's face. A glowering Takamura stood behind them. " Did you listen to ANYTHING I just said?!!!!"

The bluest of eyes sparkled with a smile. "Aa, you were saying that the sprinkler system needs fixing by this afternoon. I'll get right on it!"

He turned around in his huge swivel chair and faced the window, leaving a sputtering and annoyed Suoh behind him. 

"Oh, Suoh? Remind me to fix the sprinklers, ok?"

****

*Facefault*** "**KAICHO!!!!**" **he stopped his rampage as a laughing Nokoru turned around. "Kidding, KIDDING, Suoh! Give me SOME credit!"

A steaming Takemura stepped closer, glowering.

Nokoru: ^_^ WAAAH

__

2 hours later

__

*knock* *knock*

"Hai?"

Iyijuin Akira, CLAMP's chef, unbeknown thief, and third of the school's division officers, walked in, hands behind his back and the sweetest of smiles on his face.

"Konnichiwa, Kaicho-senpai...... Takamura-senpai!"

Stamping some papers, Nokoru looked up and grinned at the boy. "Good afternoon to you, too, Akira."

"Looks like Takamura-senpai finally got you to work, ne?"

Nokoru looked over at the scowling ninja and smiled fondly. "Aa, and don't I love him for it."

Suoh's scowl turned scarlet and he whirled around back to his computer. "*cough* Flattery won't get you out of work, Kaicho......"

Nokoru sweatdropped. "*^_^;* .......Worth a try, though...."

Akira smiled at his two friends then looked worriedly at Suoh. His friend was still typing away at his computer, his cheeks flushing redder and redder by the second; his mind was probably carrying him away also. Akira was the only one who new the dilemma the bodyguard faced. Being hopelessly in love with two people was not easy for anyone, ESPECIALLY when one of them was the very person he was destined to protect.

Akira frowned. It was easy to see who his friend loved the MOST, though. Every time the smiling blonde walked into the room, beaming away, the golden-eyed ninja would blush and instantly turn away to collect himself. Suoh more or less lost himself with noticing just what type of person Nagisa was. She also had innocence and beauty around her, but Akira somehow felt Suoh only wished to protect the small girl and hadnt realized it yet. 

Protection AND love....?

Sure, Akira knew, Takamura-senpai loved the girl, but he believed the ninja knew who his heart REALLY belonged with. Maybe......he was just leaving himself in the dark to appease Nagisa-san and not make her sad?

Then again, even Nagisa-san had to realize how strongly Suoh felt about Kaicho. Everybody and that meant EVERYBODY had to surely see what was the REAL destined love out of the group.

Right?

Akira shook himself out of his thoughts and concentrated on the main reason he was there. "OH! I was wondering if you both would like to get some lunch with me. The park has a new barbecue stand that we could check out."

Nokoru looked up and smiled instantly, almost jumping to his feet. "That would be GREAT, Akira. Let's hurry up before it gets late!"

"O-Oi, Kaicho! The work! We have to finish!"

Almost already out the door, Nokoru stopped then walked back slowly to his desk and sat down.

When he picked up a pen and started to write, Suoh smiled in relief and turned to Akira apologetically. "Gomen, Iyijuin, maybe later we can-"

"THERE WE GO! ALL DONE! LETS GO!!!!" Nokoru bounced up once again and dashed out the door. 

"KAICHO!!!!" Suoh sighed in defeat, but curiosity got the best of him-Nokoru had nothing he needed to WRITE, he just had to stamp alot of things. Suoh walked over to his Kaicho's desk and peered at the paper (more like a NOTE) left smack dab in the middle. Picking it up, he read it cautiously.

Suoh: o.o

Suoh again: O.O

"EHHHHHHHHH????!!!!" Suoh instantly facefaulted, the note fluttering to the floor.

Akira: ??

The thief walked over (errr, stepping over the faulted ninja first) and picked it up. 

" 'WORK, PLEASE DONT LEAVE HERE YET. IM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU, AND I'LL BE BACK SOON. ----KAICHO' " 

Akira grinned to himself. "Heehee, that's pretty clever, Kaicho." He looked down at the STILL facefaulted Takamura. "Sooooo, do you want to join us, Takamura-senpai? ....Takamura-senpai?? *^^;*"

__

At the park

The trio ventured around the pond to the string of stands set up near the middle of the park.

The sun was shining, the sky bright, the birds chirping and people laughing, .....all that jazz, yet......Nokoru felt that SOMETHING was just off. He felt watched and a strange sense of......foreboding. He tried to blame it on being cooped up in an office all day, but his frazzled senses told him otherwise.

Trying to not spoil the outing, he kept a cheery smile on his face and attempted to start up a conversation.

"So, what are you both planning for tonight? I hear the kitchen is taking a break with dinner, so where's everyone going?"

Suoh rummaged through his uniform's pocket and pulled out two tickets. "Tokyo Bay Hall is having a dinner festival at 8pm."

"Oh," Nokoru smiled cheerfully. "I'm sure Nagisa-san will enjoy that!"

Suoh almost clenched the tickets and turned away, frowning. "Umm, I didn't think I should ask her. She needs to .....Her parents would probably not like her out late, I mean."

Nokoru blinked. "Who's the other ticket for, then."

Akira interrupted almost....slyly, which is close to IMPOSSIBLE for the kind-hearted thief. "Well, it was my idea, actually, Kaicho-senpai. Since I'm going with Utako-san, I figured you two could go together. I told Takamura-senpai to buy the extra ticket."

Turning to the ninja, Nokoru smiled brilliantly and reached for one of the tickets Suoh was almost waving around anxiously. "Suoh, arigatou. Akira, too."

Suoh nodded, almost embarrassed.

Stuffing the ticket in his pocket, Nokoru looked through the many choices of stands. "Where was the barbecue stand again, Akira?"

"Oh! Its on the other side! Sorry, I lost track for a second."

"Thats ok, I'll go and get the food." Suoh turned to Nokoru and Akira. "Why don't you both wait here. I'll be right back."

Akira shook his head. "No, I'll help you."

Nokoru nodded. "And I'll find us some seats near the pond."

Suoh smiled, but felt a small twinge of reluctancy to let his ONE wander off by himself. However, feeling no particular danger, he scolded himself silently for worrying so much as he and Akira jogged off, while Nokoru made his way to the glittering pool of water.

Nokoru finally spotted a quiet spot directly in front of the glistening waterspout of the small lake. Seating himself on the benches, he watched as most of the kids from the school dragged out rowboats and really expensive looking wave runners onto the water. 

He smiled as he saw the happy expressions on all of their faces and listened with a suppressed sigh as they shouted with laughter.

He remembered the first time he had ever gotten Suoh in a boat. It was last year just before the Golden Week holiday and the weather had been almost chilly. The water was NOT the best place to be at, as Suoh pointed out a countless number of times as his ONE dragged him out of the office, but somehow Nokoru had charmed his way yet again into being allowed to take a nice relaxing break.

By the time they had pushed off from the shore and started rowing, the wind had nipped its way through their clothes, rumpling up the glowering blue-haired boy even more.

"Kaichou….," he insisted slowly with a scowl, "the PAPERWORK, the PAPERWORK, please….."

But Nokoru had smiled on cheerily, not at all effected by either the cold or his protector.

"Maa maa, we're having a GREAT time, Suoh! This is the best place to be on a day like today!"

"You have GOT to be turning SENILE in your young age!"

Nokoru sweatdropped, then quickly jumped up. "LOOK, Suoh!" he exclaimed pointing behind the blue-haired boy.

"Aahhhh, youre shaking the boat! SIT DOWN, SIT DOWN!!!!" Suoh screeched, trying to gain control of the rocking.

Nokoru of course ignored him. "Waaahh, kirei~!!!!" Nokoru stared blissfully at the pale rainbow above the treetops of the clocktower. 

"Its strange, Suoh. A rainbow shouldn't be seen around this time of year, ESPECIALLY in this kind of weather! WOW! How beautiful it is, tho-ARA??!" 

*SPLASH*

"O-Oi! KAICHOU!" Suoh's breath caught in his throat as he saw the blonde fall back into the water. He quickly stood up himself, too concerned about his ONE to realize-

"WAHWAH!!"

*SPLASH#2*

Suoh fought his way to the surface, trying hard to forget about the cold and search for his blonde.

"KAICHOU!" He looked around in panic, feeling out through the water for anything.

"Nooo,….KAICHOU!" He screamed.

"S-Samui…."

Suoh whirled around to see a bobbing and FROZEN Nokoru behind him.

"KAICHOU!"

Suoh frantically swam to his ONE, instantly reaching out to envelop the blonde in his hold.

As Nokoru bobbed his way into the ninja's arms, he sneezed and latched on with a deathgrip.

But Suoh hugged the blonde back just as hard if not more so. 

"Kaichou, daijoubu ka."

"A-AA, Suoh….An-And yer-yourself?

"Don't worry about me, baka!" The Takamura scolded harshly, trying to dispel the worry that was still running rampid through his system. "We have to get you warm…."

"I-I AM warm, S-Suoh…."

Suoh blushed a BRIGHT red as he heard that, but quickly shook it off. "No youre not, Kaichou. Youre FREEZING….Cmon…."

Suoh grabbed onto one side of the boat and hoisted up the shivering blonde into it. When seeing the blonde was safely in, he hoisted himself, plopping inside and gasping for air, even if it, too, was cold.

Gaining his breath, he quickly looked to the blonde on the left of him. "Are you al-NANI????!!!!

Nokoru: ^_^ "Heiki heiki!" The blonde had SOMEHOW gotten hold of a dry blanket and steaming cup of coffee. He was just SITTING there with the biggest of smiles on his elfin face. "Wasn't today fun, Suoh? Nothing like a good swim to wake you up….Are you alright Suoh? We should get you back to CLAMP, you don't look so well…."

Suoh was in a LONG state of facefault for a few days after that.

Nokoru remembered it all with a smile. "Awww, those nice days….Maybe we should take another swim sometime…." He murmured to himself with a small grin.

He never noticed the shadow looming behind him.

FINALLY finding the barbecue stand after practically running laps around CLAMP Campus itself, they ordered their desired meals and made their way back towards the glistening lake ahead.

Akira had apologized profusely, sweatdropping after every glare Suoh exasperatingly sent him. 

Normally, Suoh wouldn't have been so annoyed with the other boy at all, knowing full well Akira was the best in the culinary arts but NOT in finding directions towards food already prepared.

However, the day again had seemingly grown dark, the beaming sun forcibly hidden behind a batch of suddenly stormy looking clouds, and the leaves picked up themselves and sailed away on a icy and chilly breeze.

With this kind of atmosphere, Suoh would have easily snapped at ANYBODY that had even spoken with him. His nerves seemed to be stretched to the breaking point suddenly, and his legs trembled forward, deciding on their own on what to do. 

Suoh's Takamura instincts sped up quickly, taking note of everybody within the area, all the while trying to hone out his One's presence. 

His food was long forgotten.

"Iyijuin," he suddenly spoke, not looking towards the other boy. "Please be quiet for a moment…."

"Hai, Takamura-senpai," the thief easily obeyed, not exactly feeling anything odd.

They had not yet neared the area where they had parted from their president, and as Suoh looked on, he noticed a great number of people were filing out towards the park's many exits, not exactly rushing, but each of them all looking quite troubled and uncomfortable.

Suoh's worry, once again, kicked in, but this time full force, as he tried in vain to search out his One.

He KNEW it-something really HAD seemed "off" today. 

His heart screamed out at him to find his One, his only thing for even BREATHING.

Not being able to take it anymore, he quickly whipped around to face the other boy beside him. "Iyijuin!"

"H-Hai!"

Akira was shocked to find a VERY panic-stricken and anxious blue-haired ninja in front of him.

"Wh-What's wro-?"

"Please," the Takamura interjected, already preparing to run at full speed. "Please see to it that these people are safe-something's wrong."

Akira turned to stare confused at all the people now circling towards the park's gates. "But-"

"NOW, Iyijuin!" Suoh ordered, already turning away.

Akira instantly nodded, finally realizing something DID seem to be amiss. Not only that, but the only thing that could send Suoh into such a frenzy was if his blonde-haired One was ever harmed in any way or even threatened.

Akira again felt left out somehow, but knew he could do nothing about it. The Takamura Bond was very special, and if Kaichou WAS in some kind of danger, the only one Akira would ever have in charge would be the blue-haired boy.

"Hai!" he quickly replied, but saw the other boy had long ago darted off in search of his One. Akira made in the direction of the growing crowd. 

"MINNA-SAN, PLEASE STAY CALM AND-………"

Suoh was out of sight in an instant, his body pushing past its own limits of speed as he ran around the entire lake itself, searching out Nokoru.

At that instant, as he gasped for air and ignored the incoming waves of panic, he promised himself to NEVER let his One out of sight again, to NEVER leave himself open like he had that day. 

If anything ever happened……..

If anything HAD happened……

~Kaichou…..Nokoru……please….PLEASE be alright. I'll be near you soon. I will never leave your side again. 

I PROMISE!~

(A/N): I REALLY shouldn't leave it at a cliff but I gotta go and finish my other fics before ACKKKK

*gets stabbed* 

~.~ ()


	2. Walking on Water

(A/N): WAI! Im not so lazy with this fic! YAY! Golly, me got reviews-now me gotta atleast say something back, ne?

Ok ummmm

__

Artemisa: Well, actually I dun have that many fics goin on now, but there's so much I have written down but havent actually FINISHED to give to my BETA. Oi, but thanks for havin patience and all ^_^

__

Yume: Sucked that badly, eh? Couldn't even stay long enough 2 finish off ur expression?? O.o Gah, I suck…. But me luv manga and anime ^_^ *goes off ranting…….*

__

Kurenai: WOW, me luv ur name! Makes me wanna watch Rekka no Honou again now! Hope me didn't keep u waitin 2 long, pal! Gomen on the cliffy again.

__

Jared: Heeheeheee I dun write a lot of CLAMP stuff-gomen. I LUV CLAMP and all *gets looked at weirdly by friends* errr yeah, I LUV ClAMP and all but me got 2 names here on ff.net and this one is only reserved for FANfics, not original stuff like my other one (that only has my updated HXH section-sorta stands out, ne? Dun wanna erase the nice reviews T-T) Woh, what was I talkin about? O.o Nehoo, ummmm THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! Hope u like this CLAMP fic atleast!

__

Fumi Ayakoganei: Aya-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *glomps 2 death* ME LUV U!!!!!!!! *hands ua koganei plushie* I got doubles so here ya go! BOW DOWN TO ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA Ur so kool #_# u were my first reviewer! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

*goes down on one knee* *pulls a box outa the jacket pocket* *ahem* Will you, Aya-chan, do me the honor of-

Oro? O.o KILLUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs off 2 glomp him*

__

C-chan: My beautiful, kirei, kakkoi, kawaii, sugoi, suyoi, bishie BETA!!!! Me luv u #_# *coughIluvKilluamorethocough* KAKKOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *glomps u*

__

Michiki: OI! I KNOW YOU!!!! ^_^ Dou da?!!!! How goes it, me pal?! WHERE THE HELL R U?! Its like….15:40 here….sheesh, my clock is weird…. Thanks 4 the review! Ff.net is down me thinks cause I cant access any other place beyond my reviews. Kinda strange, ne? ^_^ Hey, but thanks ^_^ GET OVER HERE NOW!!!! [UPDATE] Ok, ur here and ur a weirdo ~.~ Quit lookin at the HXH part with the food test, Michy….

Ok, me thinks that's it I guess-if there's any new ones and I just didn't look, gomen. Im writing this now and posting it RIGHT after C-chan betas. PLEASE BETA, C-CHAN! *glomps again* ONEGAIIIIIIII 

*hangs on like Shuichi* 

C-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

*shoots itself* Yeah me an it ^_^ Pretty bad……

O, babbling, gomen. Me gotta work on HXH after this I guess THEN my Kori no Kokoro ~.~ Gah, I feel so bad-I might actually sign my will if my other fics dun come out so soon. D***********MN, Im gonna get shot *prays that doesn't happen any time soon*

Ato de! *V*

****

RECAP: _The 3 boys decided to go to the park for some lunch, splitting off to get the food and find seats. While Nokoru reminisces, a shadow suddenly appears from behind him. Meanwhile, Suoh has become frantic with worry, instantly sensing something wrong and noticing the people crowd away from the lake. He goes off in search of his One, silently making a promise to himself to never let his charge stray from him again._

CHAPTER 2: Walking on Water

The cool breezes suddenly stopped and the air from around the blonde started to heat up significantly. It almost felt like a heater, the air was so warm. It wouldve been almost uncomfortable if the weather had not been a little chilly before. 

After awhile, he noticed the rowboats of the people out on the lake rowing back to shore and the people warily climbing out. They abandoned their wooden crafts and almost RAN towards the food area and the CLAMP exits.

Nokoru noticed with a frown that the people almost seemed FRIGHTENED, a glimmer of something disturbing in their expressions as they bolted from the water. 

Nokoru turned a little to the side and saw that Suoh and Akira had not arrived yet.

Something else caught his attention: the boy right behind him.

DIRECTLY behind him, Nokoru noticed, a little startled. The boy was within arms length.

"Doumo," Nokoru greeted pleasantly, a smile alighting his face.

The boy, who had been gazing off towards the lake, finally turned toward the blonde that had noticed him.

"_Konnichiwa_," his voice slightly whispered. 

The boy's voice was so soft-spoken and whispy sounding that Nokoru almost didn't catch the casual reply. 

Nokoru took in the other boy's features as the latter stared out towards the lake again.

The boy was UNEARTHLY beautiful, completely outshining any kind of brilliance Nokoru ever laid eyes on, not at all fitting into his normal surroundings.

His had silver shimmering hair to his shoulders, the palest of skin colors, and bright red eyes. He seemed delicately built but something about his stature spoke of unbelievable strength and ….power.

He was dressed in very much likely ancient looking robes, the kind used in Shinto temples long ago. His outfit was absolutely BEAUTIFUL, glittering silver strands trailing down the red fabric. The robe then twisted and turned around his small frame, oddly enough, looking like it was literally moving slowly around his body. 

Nokoru suddenly got the mental image of a red dragon, coiling itself around the body of the beautiful boy. 

The boy wore several gold chokers and one large star pendant around his neck. Two small silver sword earrings dangled from his ears.

The one thing Nokoru couldn't place, though, were the oddly shaped red marks from upon the boy's forehead. They looked to be intricately done, painted in a way that no famous artist could ever fully duplicate.

Somehow….

Nokoru had a feeling they werent painted on though, nor were they tattoos. The marks were the color of blood, weaving themselves around each other, creating an interesting yet …slightly innerving pattern. 

Oddly enough, Nokoru felt as if he had seen those marks before….

Biting down his curiosity, Nokoru still decided to break the tranquil silence.

"It's a beautiful da-"

"Imonoyama Nokoru, am I correct?" The boy suddenly interrupted, turning around to face the smaller boy. 

His voice had suddenly got more clearer.

Nokoru tilted his head to the side then smiled slowly. "….Hai." He looked around himself then gestured to the spot on the bench next to him. "May I offer you a seat?"

The boy continued to stare down at him then broke out into a small smile, shaking his head. "Iie, I wont be staying long. Thank you, though."

Nokoru nodded, accepting the answer. "May I ask what your purpose is then?" he questioned, looking out towards the calm waters. "No one has actually sought out my company without a reason before…."

The boy bowed his head and smiled. Stepping in front of the blonde quietly, he lifted his hand and swept back the young Kaichou's golden bangs, tucking the loose strands behind the smaller boy's ears.

"My name is Hinote, brother of Hinoto and Kanoe. Have you not heard of me before, Imonoyama Nokoru?" He gazed into Nokoru's eyes, waiting for some flicker of an answer.

Nokoru was transfixed. Completely and utterly transfixed, yet he felt no fear or even a string of apprehension. Nothing seemed to equal the beauty that was in front of him-nothing MATTERED except what was in front of him. This person, Hinote, was surrounded by an aura of gloss, a spirit of the supernatural, a silver child of heaven itself.

Nokoru felt like….he was in the presence of a GOD.

He shook his head slightly then turned his attention away from the form that enraptured him so suddenly. 

He again stared at the lake from behind the boy. 

"You…You seem familiar…." His usual elfin smile appeared back on his face. "Maa, anybody with beauty such as yourself would be remembered fully, though, don't you agree? Maybe my mind truly wants to know you and dredges up a false memory just to appease it."

Hinote tilted his head in curiosity then blinked. He broke out into a smile and bowed his head again. "It looks like I have found you, Imonoyama sama. Only one as odd as you would be able to run all of CLAMP School."

He suddenly bent down on one knee, taking Nokoru's hand within his own. Turning the other boy's hand to the side, he held it up to his cheek, gently nudging it like a cat would. 

Nokoru couldn't move, much less pull away.

"You have made me so happy, Imonoyama sama," Hinote's voice dropped a pitch as he spoke quietly. "I have waited so long….so long for this moment…..To be able to speak with you is such a privelege for me, you would not understand."

"I-…." Nokoru turned his attention away quickly, trying to distract himself. Where was Suoh? Nokoru looked around quickly, trying to search out his best friend and protector. He knew there was hardly any danger from the kneeling boy in front of him, but still….something seemed amiss and Nokoru wanted to be able to have his friends near.

"Excuse me….," Nokoru tried, slighty tugging his hand away. "Please explain yourself." He reached out with his left hand and took the other boy's chin in his grasp. He tilted the angelic face up towards him. 

"Please," he slightly begged, his eyes worried. "I don't understand at all….Please explain…."

Hinote dropped Nokoru's hand so suddenly, the blonde almost missed his touch. 

The silver haired boy leaned in closer until his lips brushed the side of Nokoru's left cheek. Nokoru sat still, not moving in the slightest as he controlled his urge to pull back.

"…….Little Nokoru….**_MY_** little Nokoru…." After planting a chaste kiss, Hinote pulled back and abruptly stood up, offering his hand down to the perplexed Kaichou.

"Come," he commanded softly. "I will show you."

Nokoru looked around again, searching out his friend. Surely Suoh would have found him by now, no less complaining about the spot Nokoru had picked for their lunch, of course. 

Surely….

"Saa," the quiet but commanding voice in front of him insisted again. "Iko."

Nokoru turned back to the offered hand and reached out his own to grasp it rather timidly. "Aa…."

He stood and walked with the ungodly beauty before him. 

__

Meanwhile….

Suoh's legs trembled as he made his way to the back side of the lake, knowing Nokoru would pick such a secluded part for a little picnic of course. He ran through the trees of the park, anticipating the lake's front before him. 

He could now feel Nokoru was there-his One was safely in front of him, probably taking a short nap to pass the time. 

Or so Suoh hoped.

He bit down his screaming instincts and propelled his legs forward quicker, his mind finally laying to rest the delusions of his Kaichou safe.

No one was on the bench.

When they had reached the lake's shore, Nokoru stood there perplexed, as the other boy dropped his hand and continued walking with an extremely steady pace.

Hinote moved with grace, with so much ease and power that he could have walked on water if he wanted to.

Walking on water was what he did.

Nokoru gasped when the silver haired boy didn't sink, didn't so much as falter as he stepped lightly onto the lake's surface and continued on with his tread.

The lake's surface rippled slightly from where Hinote was stepping, but didn't move at all after that. 

Nokoru looked wildly around, wondering if anybody else was also witnessing the miraculous sight such as he.

Nobody was around at all-nobody to vouch if this occurrence was….occurring.

"Nokoru," a voice called out, breaking into Nokoru's wild thoughts. 

Absently, Nokoru noticed that Hinote had given up with name formalities without even asking. Somehow, it seemed wrong for Hinote to call him anything else.

After all, why would you want a god calling YOU somewhat of a god anyways? It wouldn't have fit-and for Nokoru, it didn't.

Nokoru suddenly focused on the other boy. 

Hinote had stopped walking and turned around, gesturing for the other to join him.

"Daijoubu, Nokoru."

The Kaichou merely stared, not comprehending, until the latter spoke again.

"Come."

The blonde blinked rapidly in disbelief. "Ummm….Here, people just don't walk on water, you know. It something close to IMPOSSIBLE," he spoke slowly. 

Hinate smiled, still motioning for him to step forward. "I have realized that. I have made it so that you wont fall; I have cloaked us so that no one will see. Saa, come."

Faintly, Nokoru wondered if Suoh would have an early heart attack at not finding his charge. If what 

Hinote said was true and that no one would see them, that would mean Suoh was unable to locate him. 

In time, Nokoru knew that mere thought to the ninja would drive him quickly insane.

Nokoru banished the thoughts and looked warily at the water. "Why?" he questioned, looking at Hinote's smiling face. "Why is this happening?"

Hinote continued to smile. "I will explain everything once you are by my side."

The world had seemingly grown silver, the water taking on the flowing appearance of Hinote's hair as it glistened. No touch of blue could be seen as the young Imonoyama stepped forward hesitantly.

The water felt like glass. Very slippery and wet glass, but glass still the same. He took a few more cautionary steps before actually looking down.

Again, he couldn't find a trace of anything, no murkiness, no blue, no green, no BOTTOM. Everything was just SILVER.

He suddenly found himself by Hinote's side.

He whipped around and drew in a breath. The shore seemed more or less a hundred feet away.

"How-"

"I have little time, Nokoru. I want you to be with me when I show you this."

Nokoru turned back and stared up at the silver haired boy. "Who exactly are you?"

"My name is Hinote. I am the seer and controller of the Seven Dragons of Heaven. My twin sister is 

Hinoto, the Dreamwalker of Kamui. My youngest sister is Kanoe, one of the Seven Dragons of Earth."

He brushed his fingers against Nokoru's cheek again, affection clearly in his eyes. "Hinoto and I have been searching for the Seven Dragons of Heaven while Kanoe has been searching for the remainder Dragons of Earth."

He gazed away from Nokoru, speaking quietly again. "Our objective was to find Kamui and persuade him to choose a side- to join the Dragons of Heaven with Hinoto and I or to join with the Dragons of Earth along with Kanoe-"

"Im sorry, I don't understand still," Nokoru interrupted apologetically. "Who are these "Dragons"? What are their purposes?"

Hinote gazed down at the boy, sadness in his eyes. "The Dragons of Heaven are a group of seven powerful beings-all humans with unspeakable power. They wish to save the people and not change the earth at all-they don't want the earth to die or change."

"The Dragons of Earth," Nokoru could clearly see some anger sparking from within even though the voice didn't change his tone. Hinote's eyes grew hard.

"The Dragons of Earth," Hinote repeated, "are a group of seven powerful individuals. However, they want to change the earth. They believe the earth vile and the people's souls ugly. They want nothing to do with mankind and plan to obliterate everything and start over again."

"How….How is this possible? They don't have the right to do this!"

Hinote laughed quietly. "They don't need "rights." They don't go by our standards of "right" and "wrong." 

They believe in only what they see-the BAD of everything. And unfortunately," Hinote shook his head sadly, "with Kamui on their side, they have the POWER to do this, too."

Nokoru breathed in, shocked. "Is….Is this Kamui character really that powerful?"

Hinote looked at him with a small smile. "No god can touch him yet he is merely six years old right now."*

"WHAT?!" Nokoru stared incredulously at the other boy. "Six years old? How can that be possible?!" 

Nokoru stepped closer to the boy. "How can a child hold that much power?!"

"He is not aware of it yet and his power is still growing as we speak." Hinote was now staring down at the water. "His mother has taken him away from us all, trying to protect him. Its futile, though…." 

Nokoru gazed down as well, shocked to find the water clear as what it felt like: glass. 

There seemed to be something red coiling beneath. More than one thing, actually. A lot of things swirling about.

They looked to be ……ribbons.

"We are running out of time, Nokoru."

Nokoru looked up as Hinote continued to speak. 

"Just as Kamui's mother is trying to protect him, there are many people trying to protect you. The fate of all humanity lies on the decisions to come. We are quickly running out of time."

The second time he said this, the force of it finally sunk into the young president. "What must I do?"

Hinote looked up, hesitancy in his features. "Are you willing to help? It will be much easier if you are."

Nokoru nodded, straightening slightly. "What must I do," he repeated.

Hinote stepped back. "Bend down, Imonoyama Nokoru, and embrace your destiny."

Nokoru looked down towards the water again and saw the ribbons swirling faster. 

Faster and faster, they swirled once they realized they had gained his fixed attention. They battled over each other, twisting and swirling, pressing themselves against the glass, willing it to break so that they could have freedom. The pressure built, cracks clinked across the surface.

The glass then……shattered. Hinote smiled.

Suoh bent over the bench, trying to catch his breath. Sweat rolled down his neck and shoulders as he gasped in heaps of air.

Nokoru's….not here…. I have to find him….. 

The ninja looked up to the oddly churning clouds, not taking much notice of this though through his panic.

Oh God, please let me find him….Please….let him be safe and back within my arms….I lo-

His breath caught on the sight of what he had so stupidly missed.

Looking out from the lake's shore and onto the lake itself……

N-Nani? MASAKA!!!!

There before him stood his One, STANDING ON THE LAKE!

His brain overloaded with the sight-pure happiness that he could actually see his One, pure bliss his One was seemingly not hurt, and extreme terror for the kind of power that was so suddenly completely wrapped around him. 

For, standing directly behind his charge was the most beautiful silver dragon ever even comprehended.

And then, the section in front of Nokoru shattered into a million pieces.

(A/N): 

*= I dunno how old Kamui was when his mother took him away from Fuma and Kotori, but in the series, he looked like he was around 6. PLUS, he attends high school ten years later, soooo

Gomen ne, C-chan! I promised before midnight and its 12:35am. GOMEN NASAI T-T

YAY! Me gotta write my Kori fic now! CANDY!!!!!!!!!!! AME!!!!!!!!!! NEED CANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!

O, btw, I own Hinote. He's MINE! Its my OC, so dun be lookin 4 pics of him or whatever. U can ask C-chan 2 draw him, though, if she wants 2, that is. She's great drawer #_#!!!!

Yay! Okaesu! Ja na!!!! 

*V*

XP

Omaera baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaka ^_^ *fang*


	3. A Little Humorlude

A Little Humorlude:

(A/N): Dun mind this-its 4am and I cant sleep….^_^()

O! Gomen, C-chan! I didn't wait long enough 4 u 2 check this, but me still send it to you first. Mayb me b lazy and wait a few hours-awww, I feel bad now.

__

Michy: Thanks for the nice reviews and 4 comin over yesterday! ^_^ ^_^ U lose my manga, me KILL u…..nicely, if that makes u feel better ^_^ I knoooooooo where u liiiiiiiiiveeeee…..^_^ ^_^

__

Shane: Me aint some greedy lil short thing, hope ur hacking away as ur readin this (u know what me mean ^_^) , and……..ummm get better? Not soon, cause listening 2 u say ur "dying" is pretty fun, but….o well, yeah, me guesses soon.

Ja na ^_^ *V* XP

One fun filled day, Nokoru and his personal chef, Akira were having tea and crumpets in the office when Nokoru noticed something amiss.

"Do you hear that Akira?!" he shouted out in panic.

"WHAT?" Akira bolted straight up in alarm, his worried gaze fixed on his Kaichou.

"EXACTLY!" Nokoru flipped out a fan that read SILENCE on it. "Nothing-not a noise at all! Not a cry, a scream, a shout for help, not even a cat stuck in a tre-WAIT! I see one!"

At that moment, he leaped onto his desk and jumped head-first out the large CLAMP windows.

Akira: O.O

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Across the way, Suoh, Nokoru's faithful bodyguard and puppy, felt a string tug at his heart. He put down his Sally Field teacup.

His would be EX girlfriend looked up from her easy bake oven. "Is something the matter, Takamura-san?"

Suoh glanced away quickly, staring at the little pink frills of the tablecloth. "I felt….I felt as if I had just lost a piece of myself just now…."

"You arent pregnant, are you?"

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT QUESTION COME FRO- I mean, surely not, Nagisa-san. Nokoru and I-errr something something something…."

Just then, Suoh's phone rang. He brought out his penguin cell. "Hai…..Iyijuin? Whats wrong? …..No, no, speak more slowly! WHAT? Nokoru did WHAT? Hold on, I cant hear you! I'll-….I'll be right there, Iyijuin!" He clicked off the cell phone and replaced it back into his REALLY REALLY short short's pocket.

He stood and bowed gracefully. (dun ask me how….)

"Nokoru-I mean, Kaichou's in danger!"

"Yes, we got that." Nagisa was now surrounded by her teddy bear friends. She had insanely set them up to face the golden-eyed ninja. Their gazes could melt ice. (dundunduuuuuuuuuuun)

"I must go rescue him!" At that, Suoh raced off at top speed towards the CLAMP School. He completely missed the sad look Nagisa gave.

"I know you love him more than me, but its alright, I have chosen the love of my flute over you."

That statement would have been remarkably touching and sweet (and prolly wouldve made me like her better ^_^) if it had not been the fact that the flute actually agreed ……….O.O [INSERT TWILIGHT ZONE MUSIC]

Suoh made a mad dash across the fields, over mountains, into lakes, under bridges, and narrowly missed being run over by the CLAMP Ice cream truck. 

This was nothing, though, to him. His One was in DANGER!!!!

He skidded into CLAMP School and ran down the hallway. Just before he got to the large oak doors, a VERY scary looking lady that reminded him A LOT of his mother stopped him.

"You must be Suoh! Ive heard a lot about you! No,thatsalieILIEEEDDDDD!!!! HOW COULD YOU!!!!"

The woman grabbed the poor ninja by his shirt and hefted him to her face (she was REALLY tall-scary….).

"While you were out, frolicking around with that little chew toy of a girl, your charge was in DANGER! Bullets were being shot at him, men with knives stole all his paperwork, and his penguin was shipped off to Biology Room 101!!!!"

She put one hand to her head and lowered Suoh to the floor. "Oh, the HORROR!" she cried dramatically, freaking out the golden eyed boy in front of her. "I have stopped his previous attempts at suicide but knew it was FUTILE when I counted how many windows were in this place."

Suoh's eyes widened with alarm. He clutched his chest. "WHAT??!!"

Suddenly, the letter "n" floated by-just cause ^_^ (feel proud, I almost chose "q")

"Yes," the strange lady continued to cry. "How could a Takamura such as yourself force his only charge and one true love to commit suicide by jumping out a bay-room window??!! The insanity of it!!!! What would your MOTHER say!!" She looked over really quickly. "By the way, don't call her."

"Ohhhhhhh the inhumanityyyyyyyyyy of it ALLLLLLLLL!!!! Such a pure bright blonde, the most beautiful out of all u vile uglies, and he had to die on the CLAMP lawn, no doubt being punctured by those pesky sprinklers on the way down. Gaaaaaaaaaaaah, I say, gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!"

"M-Masaka!!!!" In a frenzied dash, Suoh barreled through the doors. "Nokoru!!!! IM COMING!!!!-HUH????!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Takamura Suoh: @_@

Nokoru: ^_^

Akira: ^_^

Neko: ^_^

"Yo, whats up, Suoh!!!!" Nokoru cheerfully greeted.

Akira smiled widely at the blonde. "My tutoring you in English is paying off, ne?"

"Ne, Suoh," Nokoru held up the cat that had been purring from his lap (SCORE! I rhymed! And all u English teachers out there thought I couldn't!). "What should we name her?"

Suoh still: @_@

"I was thinking of "Abunai" but…."

"Hmmm, that seems nice…." Akira commented, nodding enthusiastically. 

"Or….." Nokoru thought hard. 'YES! How about "Kiken"?" He smiled like an angel.

"Works for me," Akira beamed.

"Ne, what do you think, Suoh??" Nokoru turned again to his best friend and secret lo-*coughcough* had somethin in my throat, sorry….oops, I didn't add parenthesis….o well….^_^

Suoh finally straightened himself. "Errrr……."

The lady from behind him suddenly pulled out a fan that read POWERADE on it. "Hohohoho!!!! You children are such munchkins!!!! Hohohoho!!!!"

Suoh: O.o *glare* "Who are you anyways?"

The woman stopped her odd "hohohos" and looked at them all. Nokoru and Akira were staring at her too.

She couldn't deal with this kind of atmosphere-it was out of her control. She CRACKED.

Flailing her arms around wildly, she swaggled (yes, I have made up a new word-BOW DOWN TO ME!!!!) to the door. "This is but a DREEEEEAM! All a movinskahootin DREEEEEEAAAAAAAAMMMM!!!!" 

She bailed, literally leaving a cloud of smoke.

"Fire hazard, Kaichou."

"Im on it, Suoh."

Akira cheerfully poured some tea for the neko.

(A/N): YAY!!!!!!!!!!1 What a load of NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel so proud! This here, people, is how I vent out my anger. It comes out like THIS!!!!

Hope u enjoyed. This took me only about half an hour! Im gonna feel like "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" later on. Gomen 2 all u nagisa luvers-u shouldn't b readin my fic anyways ^_^ Not being mean or nothin *shrugs* Whatever

*glomps C-chan and drags her away* ^_^

Ja na! 

*V*


End file.
